Chapter 9: Dead on Arrival
Enter the military ship The tram station offers access to the Upgrade bench as well as a container and a crate. Further on your way you will find another crate, a container and the Store. Get through the round hatch. On the other side you will find a locker with a Medium air can and another hatch. Clear radioactive material (6/6) The door leading to the ship is locked, because the sensors detected some radioactive materials. You will need to remove the six glowing spheres floating about the room, by tossing them into space. In order to do that you will need to stomp on each of the six fuses around the door in the center of the room, but don't do that until you place the spheres near the door – opening it will suck out all the air and put quite a pressure on you. When you destroy the last of the six fuses try to position yourself around one of the two Oxygen rechargers in the room. Toss all the spheres out into the space and fight the appearing necromorphs. Use the Oxygen recharger when it's necessary. When you deal with the radiation jump through the round hatch and into the ship. Find the singularity core There's a container, right to your left, but pay close attention to the energy coming out from the floor. Use the Save station and enter the cargo area. Two more crates to smash here. Make your way through the room by moving the glowing containers along the rails – nothing very refined here. Your way is blocked by mutated, ultrafast soldiers, they are not as tough as they may seem however. After dealing with the first wave, proceed deeper into the room. Use the kinesis to open the way to the torpedo room. There are some containers and crates here. Get through the wide elevator door and take note of the crate to your right. Use the Save station. Calling the elevator will result in a malfunction and trigger an attack. The attempt to use the coil from the other side of the room proves futile – only after shooting the mechanism with stasis will you be able to plug the coil in. When everything's working, get into the elevator. Head to the armoury and search the room after you deal with all the enemies. There's a crate here, as well as a Power node locker. You can test your aim at the shooting range – you'll also find an Audio log there. Get into the infirmary, use the Stasis recharger, and enter the next room. The lasers here ought to kill you unless you hit their source with stasis. When you do, run over to the other side of the room and deal with the attacking necromorphs. There are some crates here that you might want to check out after you slow the lasers down again. Then head to the barracks. There's a locker with a Power node in the dead end, along with some items around the soldier's body. Go right and you'll reach the Save station – use it before proceeding. There are also two crates in the area. There's a horde of enemies awaiting you in the barracks. When you'll deal with them search through the open lockers in the room. There's also a Store here, and next to it – the exit. On your way to the engineering you will pass by another Save station. Search the larger room for supplies and enter the engineering through the large door. Take the elevator up. Now's the time to test your patience, precision and timing. You will need to turn off the engines to proceed. In order to do that you will need to destroy six fuses on the both sides of the room. You cannot however, just stand and shoot the fuses, since the ignition sequence will fry you. You are only safe when standing behind the metal cylinders. Use the kinesis to move one of them towards the metal column, shoot the fuse. You cannot take care of the fuses on the one side, and then those on the other – you'll need to do it symmetrically – one to the left, one to the right etc. Singularity core lies in the back of the room. Pick it up and run through the door to your right. Run until you meet up with Hammond. After a brief cut-scene you will have to deal with a familiar, but even stronger than before foe. Slow it down and shoot it in it's groins or it's back if you manage to get behind him Pick up the Diamond semiconductor (worth 25000 credits) and follow the signs to the lower level. Go to the crew deck The power coil fell out of it's slot – you will need to place it back with kinesis to activate the elevator. When you leave the elevator head left until you reach a large hatch. Behind it lies a more familiar landscape – the way back to Ishimura. Jump back to your ship and head for the tram station to proceed to the next chapter. Category:Content Category:Chapters